


Perspectives: Observer of the Aurbis

by The_Peridot_Shade



Series: The Girl Who Broke The World and Other Alternate Histories [6]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Background Relationships, Metaphysics, Other, Physics, Pining, Regrets, Sil's feelings are probably more obvious than he'd like them to be, also mentions of a dead body, and the memorial itself, both the conversation there, but tbf he did just have his entire worldview shaken up, it's mutual but he doesn't know that, nonchalant discussion of one's own mortality, past betrayal, that inspired this particular take on Sil, you know that memorial in the clockwork city dlc of ESO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Peridot_Shade/pseuds/The_Peridot_Shade
Summary: Sotha Sil has a conversation with Luciana Pullo about the temporal disturbance.  It gets a *little* off track...
Relationships: Nerevarine/Sotha Sil
Series: The Girl Who Broke The World and Other Alternate Histories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091444
Kudos: 5





	Perspectives: Observer of the Aurbis

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I love Sotha Sil  
> 2) I love Nerevar  
> 3) Therefore, I am convinced that never getting to see them interact in canon is a tragedy that must be corrected. Of course, given the circumstances, the use of 'tragedy' is...very apt. In so many ways.

It is a curious experience, to have one's expectations thoroughly upended in a single moment.A rare occurrence, when one has lived as long as I.When one has observed the patterned underpinnings of even the most chaotic of the elements of the Aurbis.

And yet, that is what occurred.

For an…exceedingly long temporal unit, I have known with certainty what events are fixed, immutable.I have witnessed the pull of fate, the inescapability of destiny.I have calculated with a considerable degree of accuracy the probable outcomes of so many decisions upon which rest the fate of multitudes.I have been…disappointed…by the predictable moral failings of mortals.

I once believed in altruism, in the importance of choice, in the inherent compassion of mortalkind.

That died with the one who inspired those beliefs.With the one I cared for deeply.With the one I wronged.

The world is so imperfect, holds such _potential_.I forget that, often, only to discover it anew.

But it has always been bittersweet, limited by the certainty that entraps me. _Entrapped_ me.

Change has come, and I know not what to make of it.

Of course, the implications of this temporal anomaly are fascinating.Countless multitudes of mortals now experience time as the nonlinear natural phenomenon it is; the similarities to my own experience of time upon the assumption of the power my siblings call godhood imply that the active use of magicka is not required to sustain the perception of aspects of the Aurbis that under baseline conditions would not be visible.Further, the introduction of chaotic and unstable elements to the timestream _should_ be following the naturally occurring patterns underpinning chaos, but _do not_ ; a pattern has been imposed that has an artificial structure but has the markers of an organic expression of—

Ah, forgive me.I have digressed too far from the topic at hand.

Namely, that what has been certain…is no longer.

If I may be honest with you, Luciana, I am—relieved.It is a terrible curse to always know the ways in which one will fail.

And success is always paired with failure.

The imperfect patterns of the Aurbis remain.The beauty of imperfection, of _impermanence_ remains.

But the choices I knew will come may not; other decisions, other options, have opened the door to a future in flux.

And what I _do_ know of it is…promising.

I believed I would die before I ever heard those words again.

Oh, many pardons, Luciana.The sentence I "mumbled" just now was not meant for your ears—nor anyone's, truth be told.

But if you would appreciate an explanation, I can certainly offer one.

From the moment I became what I am now, I have known that this state is, as everything must be, finite.I predicted the manner of its ending; and the ending of my life shortly thereafter.

The latter was only an indirect consequence of the former, I assure you.And it is no longer a certainty.

One with great…investment…in the outcome of both events has appeared in many possibilities now.I do not know the precise change that prompted their presence, but I am glad of it.

For more reasons than simply what they will prevent.

Who are they?I confess I do not know the name they currently use, and their appearance is obscured from me.I recognized them by their mannerisms, their charisma, their manner of speech.

They are a fulcrum of fate.They always have been, but I knew that only once they were…out of reach.

Are they are a threat?Ah, that…is a complicated matter.

They have reason to be quite enraged with me.I do not fault them for it—it is deserved.

But what I see of them now suggests that their feelings may not be so straightforward.Regardless, they would never pose a threat to the _city_.They have always been an empathic individual.

I once saw them weep upon finding my corpse, despite all that has come between us.

Under certain circumstances, they would be a threat to my person—but those circumstances ceased to be an accessible possibility even before this temporal anomaly made it yet more remote; there is no fear of that occurrence.

There are others involved, however, whose roles I cannot quite discern.I will keep a watchful eye on the situation regardless, but if any threat comes from it, I would expect it to be from that quarter rather than…my _acquaintance_.

Now, I think your concerns have been fully discussed, yes?

Oh, you wish to know what security concerns might result from the anomaly?Your initial question.I admit we have gotten rather distracted from the purpose of this meeting.

There is little I can tell you, other than to continue your exceptional vigilance over those confidential and sensitive areas and instruments within the City and Fortress.There are too many unknown variables to give an accurate prediction at this time, and the temporal instability does not yet appear to have an impact on city functions.

The spatial-temporal effects are really quite intriguing.I will attempt to use the Throne Aligned to examine them more closely.As usual, I am not to be disturbed save in the most dire of emergencies.


End file.
